Home, I Will Be: Sequel
by xXSnowFlameXx
Summary: The sequel to Home, I Will Be. There might be triggering elements to some people in this so read carefully.


Tsuna sobbed into his pillow, ignoring the knocking and worried voices at his room door.

He didn't want to be here. He couldn't believe they'd do this to him.

They took him away.

-_-_-_-

Everything had been fine.

 _He had only stepped outside for a moment. Just a minute or two. He was just going to get the mail, that's all._ _And then on his way back in, multiple vehicles had pulled into the yard._

 _He ran inside to -_ _He ran inside to warn Kyouya. Because he had been sleeping._

 ** _He shouldn't have gone outside by himself. Kyouya always told him not to._**

 _He had locked the door. But they broke it. They broke it._

 ** _Kyouya would be mad._**

 _He didn't like it when things broke. It was a hassle to fix them._

 ** _He was a hassle- He was bro-_**

 _He was so close. So close. But then he was grabbed._

 ** _Someone grabbed him._**

 _When had they gotten in? Hadn't he locked the door? He always made sure to lock it._

 ** _Kyouya got mad when he forgot. Because bad people would try to take him away._**

 _He screamed. He kicked and scratched - he fought and cried._

 ** _Kyouya was right._**

 _Bad people had come to take him away. He didn't want to be taken away._

 ** _He was a hassle. He should have listen._**

 _They couldn't take him away. Kyouya would be sad. He didn't like it when Kyouya was sad. Because then he got mad._

 ** _He didn't like it when Kyouya was mad._**

But then, he couldn't do anything if he wasn't awake, could he?

-_-_-_-

"Good afternoon, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Good afternoon, Takahira-san."

"How have you been this week? Any changes?"

Tsuna gave a weak smile in response. "Not much. I still can't sleep alone. The nightmares aren't as bad, but they're still there."

"I see. Have you been eating?"

Tsuna's lips tightened. "I try."

"I will not repeat the question, Tsunayoshi-kun," Takahira said softly, clasping his hands in his lap.

Tsuna flinched. "I... I had breakfast on Tuesday. And... and I had lunch, yesterday."

Takahira nodded. "That's good. You're doing much better than when you first started. Have you been getting enough liquids? Even if it's not water, it's fine."

"Yes. Breakfast mixes, and some energy drinks so I don't fall asleep during the day."

"And how much water have you had today?"

"Two cups."

"Very good!" Takahira exclaimed with a smile. "You're halfway there. Two more and you'll have met you're goal."

Tsuna nodded, a tiny, proud smile on his lips.

If he was with Kyouya he wouldn't have to monitor his intake. He wouldn't have a problem with eating.

His smile fell.

"Now for the hard part."

He frowned.

"Do you know why you are here, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

He was here because they took him away from Kyouya.

"I'm here because I was kidnapped, and kept out of contact with others."

"Do you know who did that to you?"

"Hibari Kyouya."

"Do you know why he did that to you?"

"He loved me," Tsuna answered, frown deepening.

Takahira shook his head. "He did not love you, Tsunayoshi-kun. He was obsessed with you."

 _No, it was love. They just didn't listen. They didn't understand._

 ** _Stop._**

"Now, I'm going to ask again. Do you know why did that to you, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"He was... obsessed with me."

 _He wasn't. He loved him. It was love._

"Was he ever angry with you, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tsuna nodded, hands clenched in his lap.

 _Kyouya would be mad now, if he knew._

 ** _But he didn't know, did he?_**

"For what reasons?"

"Whenever... Whenever I went out by myself."

"Why?"

"Because bad people would take me away."

"And do you know who those people were?"

 _Bad people. They were all bad. They took him._

 ** _T_** ** _hey took him away._**

"The police. My father."

 _They took him away. How could they?_

"Do you think they're bad people, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"I..."

 _Yes. Yes, they were bad. Just like Kyouya said. They took him away. So they were bad._

 ** _They took him away._**

"No."

"Is your father a bad person, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Yes."

 _He took him away. It was his fault. Of course he's bad._

"But you just said he wasn't."

"The police aren't bad."

"I see. Then why is your father a bad person?"

"He wasn't there. He was never there. If he- He should've-..." Tsuna stared down at his hands.

 **If he had been there, Kyouya wouldn't have taken him. Was that good?**

 _No. No it was bad._

 **He should've been there. If he had been there he wouldn't be hurting now.**

 _He wouldn't have been with Kyouya, if he had been there._

"He didn't care until it happened."

"He neglected you."

"He neglected all of us."

"I see. Do you hate your father, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"No. I don't hate him. But I don't like him. He should've been there. He should've."

 _But he wouldn't have been with Kyouya if he was there. He should've never came. He never cared before. Why did he care then?_

 ** _Stop it._**

Takahira hummed. "What is another reason he would get angry at you?"

"When I tried to call mom. He didn't like that."

"Why not?"

"He thought she'd take me away. But-... She wouldn't do that."

"Why do you think that? He took you away from her. Why wouldn't she take you back?"

"He didn't-"

 _He didn't take him away. He was protecting him. He wanted to make sure he was safe. That's all._

"He didn't take me away-"

"Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna clenched his teeth.

 _He didn't take him away. No one would listen._

 ** _Don't._**

"Do we need to start over?"

"No."

"I'll ask again. Why wouldn't she want take you back, after he took you away?"

 _She knew he loved him. She knew it was love. It was **l** **ovelovelove. He loved him. Helovedhim.**_

 **Did he?**

"She would."

"Why?"

"Because she loves me."

"Did Kyouya love you?"

 _Yes_.

"No. He was obsessed."

"Do you understand why that's a bad thing?"

That wasn't the next question. Why did he change the question?

"Yes."

"Why is it a bad thing?"

"He kept me away from others-"

 _He loved him. It was to protect him._

"He kept me away from my family-"

 _They didn't understand. They were trying to- They took him away._

"He isolated me-"

 _Stop. **Stopstopstop-**_

"He took away my freedom-"

 _He didn't. Stop it. Don't._

"He-"

 _ **Stopstopstopsto-** Don't do it. **Don'tdoit-**_

 **STOP**

Tsuna stared blankly down at his hands, trembling.

It wasn't love.

 ** _Itwaslove_**

He didn't love him.

 ** _Hedidhedidhedid_**

He was taken away.

 ** _AwayfromKyouya_**

He needed to understand.

 **THEY TOOK HIM AWAY**

"Very good, Tsunayoshi-kun. You're making a lot of progress. Now I know you may not believe all of this right now, but there will come a time where you fully understand what was done to you. If you feel the need to talk, you have my number. If you do not wish to speak with me, feel free to speak with your family. They will always be there to help."

"Thank you, Takahira-san."

-_-_-_-

He didn't want to see him. He didn't want to talk. He shouldn't even be here.

Why was he here?

"Please go away," he whispered, back faced towards the door.

He shouldn't be here.

 _He shouldn't be here._

"Not until we talk. I know you're still upset with me, but you have to understand-"

"I understand I don't want to talk to you."

Why was he here?

 _He needed to leave._

 ** _He took him away._**

Iemitsu sighed. He hadn't expected the effects to be so bad. He had expected struggle, of course. But it had been six months now. He wasn't getting any better.

"How are you feeling today, Tsu-kun?"

His mom loved him. That's why she told his dad. She cared.

 _Did she really?_

"Better. I had lunch today."

"What did you eat?"

She was too happy. She shouldn't be so happy hearing that he had eaten.

 _Always worrying her. **Such a hassle.**_

"Half a sub sandwich."

"You mean half of a half."

"...Yeah."

"It's okay, Tsu-kun. I'm just glad you had something. I was worried since you didn't even drink anything before leaving."

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault."

It was. He should've known something was wrong. He should've been able to tell.

 _He was taken away. **Twice.**_

"Well, the kids will be home soon, so I better start on some snacks. Would you like to help?"

She always seemed so afraid he'd say no.

 _She should be._

"Of course."

-_-_-_-

"It's been little over a year now, you've made a lot of progress, Tsunayoshi-kun. I'm very proud of you."

He was better now. He understood.

 **It was okay.**

"Thank you, Takahira-san."

"Have you eaten today?"

"Yes, both breakfast and lunch."

"And your liquid intake?"

"Juice with breakfast, and I've had two bottles of water."

"Good, very good. Now, we'll start with your routine questions."

Tsuna nodded.

"Do you know why you're here, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"I was kidnapped, and kept out of contact with others."

"Do you know who did that to you?"

"Hibari Kyouya."

"Do you know why he did that?"

"He was obsessed with me."

"Did you ever try to call for help, once you realized the situation you were in?"

"Yes, multiple times."

"Did you ever try to escape?"

"Yes."

"How often?"

"Not often."

"And why is that?"

"Because he would be angry."

"And what would he do when he was angry?"

"He-" Tsuna's jaw clenched.

 **It was okay.**

"He would keep me in his room. He wouldn't let me out."

"Did he do anything to you while you were locked in the wrong?"

"Yes."

"Did you try to get out after he did those things?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of him."

"You were afraid he would hurt you."

"Yes."

 _No._ _Kyouya would have never hurt him._ _He would have hurt them._

"Did you love him, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Yes, very much so."

 _He loved him. So much._

 **It was okay.**

"Do you still love him?"

 ** _Yes._**

"No."

 _He would always love him._

 **It was okay.**

"Do you still love him?"

 ** _Yes_**.

"No."

 _He would always love him_.

 **It was okay.**

"Well, I think that about wraps up this session. It was lovely seeing you again, Tsunayoshi-kun. I'm glad you're doing better."

"Yes, thank you, Takahira-san."

"Have a nice rest of your day, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"You, too."

 **It was okay.**

-_-_-_-

I had originally planned to do all of it as one chapter but I decided that would be too long of a wait, and I'm struggling a little with Hibari's part.

Also, do you guys want happy 1827 as in, together? Or happy as in they both recover and are satisfied with their lives. Because those are two very different things.

I'm sorry if the therapy part is a little weird. It skips around a lot, so that's not really the whole session. I know I have the greeting there, but there's more between that and the questions that I left out, cause that would be a little much and it doesn't really affect the storyline at all.

Let me know what you think. If there are any grammar mistakes that bother you, tell me and I'll fix them. If the therapy is weird, I just based the questions off of what I've read about therapy, and what my friend has told me about her own. If you have any contributions you'd like to give, just leave a comment or message me if you don't want others to see, since I know not everyone is comfortable with that.

Thank you for reading and I hope you guys have a lovely day/night. Bye-bee My Lovelies :P


End file.
